Raven Camoran
|Base ID = }} Raven Camoran is an Altmer and a member of the Mythic Dawn; he also serves as the tertiary antagonist of the Oblivion storyline. He is the son of Mankar Camoran, and the brother of Ruma Camoran. His mother's identity is unknown. Interactions The Path of Dawn He is first encountered by the Hero during their journey through the sewers of the Elven Gardens District in the Imperial City in search of the [[Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4|fourth Mythic Dawn Commentaries]], accompanied by the Blade Baurus. Paradise They will encounter him once again in Mankar Camoran's Paradise, accompanied by his sister Ruma Camoran, where he'll escort them, along with his sister, to his father in Carac Agaialor. After a speech, the Hero will be forced to engage in combat with Raven, Ruma, and Mankar Camoran himself, though the siblings will respawn quickly after being killed as they are immortal. The only way to truly kill him and his sibling is to kill Mankar as his death will lead to the destruction of Paradise and all those in it, save for the Hero. Dialogue Paradise "So here you are at last. The lackey of the Septim pretender. You still think you have a chance, don't you? We knew you would find you way here eventually. But it is of no consequence. You should not keep my father waiting any longer. He expected you hours ago. Come, you came here to see him, did you not?" (If approached again) "I have nothing else to say to you. But my father wants to speak with you before we send you on your way." Conversations The Path of Dawn "So. You want to become one of the Chosen of Mehrunes Dagon. The Path of Dawn is difficult. But the rewards are great. I have the book you seek. With it and the Master's three other books, you will possess the key to enlightenment. But do you have the wit and strength to use the key you have been given? If so, I will see you next at Dagon's Shrine. Yes, I think you may... Wait! I've seen you before! You're the Blade that Brother Astav was tailing! Brothers, kill this pretender!" Quotes *''"You were told to sit down. Are you incapable of following such simple instructions?"'' ― When still standing when Raven enters the room during "The Path of Dawn" *''"Take a seat."'' ― When standing after the first quote *''"Sit down. Now. My patience is not unlimited."'' ― When standing after the second quote *''"I'm afraid you have failed the first test. There are no second chances in Lord Dagon's service."'' ― When standing after the third quote, followed by an attack *''"I told you to come alone! Brothers, kill them!"'' ― Upon being discovered as a Blades agent during "The Path of Dawn" Trivia *In the Thieves Guild quest "Untaxing the Poor," his name appears among the other countless names on the Waterfront Tax Records, but it is impossible to find any trace of him in the Imperial City. *Because he gets revived in Paradise repeatedly until Mankar Camoran is killed, it is possible to obtain infinite copies of the Mundane Ring. *If he is revived by Staff of Worms, immediately after killing him, he will attack Ruma before vanishing and being respawned by Mankar Camoran. This time however, he will not attack and stand by the throne until Mankar killed. Bugs *Just like his sister, he has two base IDs: one for the Imperial City Sewers and another for Paradise. Appearances * de:Rabe Camoran es:Raven Camoran ru:Равен Каморан uk:Равен Каморан Category:Oblivion: Mythic Dawn Members Category:Oblivion: Camoran Dynasty Members